La Chute d'Icare
by Manuka
Summary: Il était sa lumière, son soleil, mais à vouloir trop s'y accrocher, il ne s'est pas brûlé que les ailes.
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous. Je reviens avec un one-shot en deux parties, qui est sans doute le texte le plus personnel que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il fait certaines références à un autre de mes écrits,** _ **Vague à l'âme**_ **, mais le lire n'est en rien une obligation pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Le thème est presque le même, mais je ne pensais pas à l'époque finir celui-ci, aussi je m'excuse pour ceux qui trouveraient ça redondant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas d'argent, tout ça.**

* * *

 _ **La chute d'Icare (partie 1)  
**_

* * *

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps quand Aioros posa son stylo pour pouvoir s'étirer, réprimant difficilement un bâillement sonore. Près de lui, Saga esquissa un demi-sourire moqueur.

« Fatigué ?

-On est là-dessus depuis ce matin, protesta le Sagittaire. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de t'arrêter pour ce soir, si ? »

Le Gémeaux referma le dossier, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Aioros sourit en le voyant faire et l'imita sans attendre. Il savait décrypter Saga, cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Ils rangèrent les papiers du bureau de Shion à leur place, fermèrent les rideaux et éteignirent les lumières avant de sortir du treizième temple. Si Saga frissonna lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à la merci du vent froid de l'hiver, Aioros accueillit la brise avec un soupir de contentement.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour n'avoir jamais froid.

-Signe de feu, très cher, rit le Sagittaire en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Ça garde au chaud toute l'année.

-Veinard. »

Ils entamèrent la descente des marches dans un mutisme tranquille. Malgré les mois qui avaient passé, se parler était parfois encore un peu difficile, mais au moins les silences n'étaient plus gênés. Ils avaient suffisamment discuté ensemble pour retrouver une relation stable et saine, même si elle était fatalement très différente de celle qu'ils entretenaient avant la mort du brun. Aioros était revenu d'entre les morts plus calme et mélancolique, et Saga avec la volonté flagrante d'essayer de réparer les torts qu'il avait causé en treize ans. Il était plutôt bien parti, du reste, et le Sagittaire était heureux pour lui. C'était entre autres grâce à Shion, qui leur avait demandé de lui donner un coup de main avec la paperasse : il avait aussi envie de profiter un peu de cette nouvelle vie qui leur était offerte, et Saga avait déjà de l'expérience. Aioros venait en renfort, main d'œuvre consentante pour épauler son camarade.

Ils se rendaient donc souvent au dernier temple pour s'occuper de dossiers plus ou moins importants, jusqu'à parfois tard le soir, comme ce jour-là. Souvent ils s'arrêtaient au neuvième temple sur le chemin du retour pour manger ou boire un café, selon les pauses grignotages qu'ils avaient fait au cours de l'après-midi. Le Sagittaire avait alors l'impression d'être privilégié de passer du temps avec Saga en dehors du travail, et de retrouver un peu de son ami d'enfance… Surtout quand il arrivait à le faire rire. Là, son cœur battait plus fort et son sourire était plus grand.

Déjà adolescent, il était amoureux du Gémeaux. Il ne le savait juste pas encore, s'imaginant naïvement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'émotions banales que n'importe qui éprouvait pour son compagnon. Mais aujourd'hui il savait, et il ignorait comment s'accommoder de ces sentiments qu'il avait bien du mal à taire. Peut-être était-il au final très bon comédien, ou bien Saga était-il particulièrement aveugle, mais visiblement personne n'avait compris son intérêt pour le troisième Chevalier d'Or, et c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait aucune envie d'imposer son besoin d'être avec lui à Saga, et partager ces moments de complicité avec lui étaient largement suffisants pour son cœur. Alors même si remplir des dossiers était bien loin du romantisme qu'il avait bêtement imaginé, c'était mieux que rien.

« Café ? » proposa-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez lui.

Saga hocha distraitement la tête, suivant son camarade jusqu'à ses appartements. Aioros mit l'eau à chauffer et prépara tranquillement la boisson chaude, tandis que le Gémeaux sortait les tasses et les cuillères. Bizarrement, le voir être aussi à l'aise fit sourire le brun. Mais contrairement à d'autres soirs, son ami semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Le Sagittaire attendit que le café soit prêt et servi pour lui jeter un regard un peu inquiet.

« … Tout va bien ? »

Saga releva la tête et sourit d'un air gêné.

« Oui, pardon, je pensais à… Autre chose. »

Aioros haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Le Gémeaux garda obstinément le silence un moment, avant de capituler et de croiser le regard du Sagittaire, une expression désemparée au visage. Le brun cligna des yeux : il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un air aussi perdu.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla-t-il en venant s'installer près de lui.

-Rien de grave, je t'assure, soupira Saga en touillant son café avec des gestes automatiques. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ? »

Le Sagittaire eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant d'abord de calmer les battements désordonnés dans sa poitrine.

« Je… J'étais jeune, quand je suis mort, tu sais… » lâcha-t-il pathétiquement, incapable de dire la vérité.

Comment l'aurait-il pu, alors que Saga était si près de lui ? Il esquissa un sourire qu'il espéra normal et réconfortant.

« Oui, c'est vrai, soupira son compagnon en fermant les yeux. Excuse-moi, c'était une question stupide.

-Tu es donc amoureux ? » tenta Aioros, voulant détourner la conversation d'une éventuelle série d'excuses qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Le Gémeaux prit une gorgée de café, cherchant ses mots. Il attendit en apparence patiemment, alors qu'il brûlait littéralement d'envie d'entendre la suite. L'espoir s'était niché dans le creux de son ventre, faisant faire des bonds douloureux à son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite. Se pourrait-il que Saga partage ses sentiments ? Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, pourtant… Pourtant…

« Je crois, oui, finit par répondre Saga d'une voix incertaine.

-Tu crois ? répéta Aioros d'une voix apaisante. Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter ?

-J'ai été ignoble avec lui, un véritable monstre… » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le Sagittaire lui frotta doucement le dos, tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort face à la détresse qui menaçait de percer une nouvelle fois.

« Tu as suffisamment expié pour ça, je pense, lâcha-t-il. C'est à toi de te pardonner, à présent.

-Je l'ai tellement fait souffrir, rétorqua Saga d'une voix tremblante. Je ne devrais même pas oser ressentir ce genre d'émotions pour lui.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Aioros. Tu as le droit d'être amoureux comme n'importe qui d'autre ! »

Le Gémeaux eut un petit rire, relevant les yeux vers lui. Ils se sourirent, avant que l'aîné reprenne :

« Je t'admire, tu sais. Pour ton optimisme et ta sincérité. »

Le Sagittaire détourna brièvement le regard, mal à l'aise. Optimiste, sans doute beaucoup trop. Quant à sa sincérité… S'il l'était vraiment, il avouerait tout à l'homme que son cœur avait choisi sans lui laisser le choix.

« Et moi pour ta grandeur d'âme et la force dont tu fais preuve depuis toujours, répondit-il. Si tu l'aimes, ne devrais-tu pas simplement… Le lui dire ? » ajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

Peut-être que Saga oserait faire le pas qu'il n'avait lui-même pas franchi ? Le Gémeaux passa une main sur son visage, l'air complètement désemparé.

« Lui dire..., répéta-t-il lentement. C'est ce qui serait le mieux à faire, mais… Et s'il ne m'avait pas pardonné ? »

Aioros se mordit la lèvre, la gorge serrée.

« Tu sais, Saga, si j'ai pu te pardonner, tout le monde le peut. »

Il rit doucement, avant de souffler :

« Oui, mais toi tu es exceptionnel, Aio. »

Par les dieux, que son cœur faisait mal dans sa poitrine. Il sourit à Saga, avant de reprendre :

« Dis-lui. Tu ne t'en sentiras que mieux après.

-Et s'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments ?

-Et si jamais il les partage ? » rétorqua le Sagittaire.

Le Gémeaux sembla hésiter encore un instant, avant de terminer son café rapidement, un nouvel éclat dans le regard.

« D'accord, tu as gagné. Je vais aller parler à Shura. »

Aioros cligna bêtement des paupières, avant de murmurer :

« … Shura ? »

Saga hocha la tête, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse encore chaude sous ses doigts.

« Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, tu sais. Surtout avec notre différence d'âge. Mais pendant ces treize ans, bizarrement… C'est sa présence qui m'apaisait le plus. Je le gardais plus longtemps pour ses rapports de mission, j'aimais simplement écouter sa voix, c'était… Je me sentais bien avec lui. A cause de son calme, de sa droiture, je ne sais pas exactement mais… _**L'autre**_ me laissait tranquille. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi, j'ai eu peur qu' _ **il**_ s'en serve pour lui faire du mal et c'est ce qui est arrivé. »

La voix du Gémeaux flancha légèrement, puis il reprit :

« Jamais il ne me l'a reproché. Jamais il ne s'est rebellé, alors qu'il aurait pu. Il a toujours eu confiance en moi, alors que je ne le méritais pas. Il a même accepté de me suivre aux côtés de Shion en tant que spectres, avec Aphrodite, Deathmask et Camus. Et même depuis que nous sommes revenus à la vie tous ensembles, ici au Sanctuaire, il est resté le même. »

Le Sagittaire l'écouta sans un mot, le visage figé dans une expression de totale neutralité. La seule chose dont il avait vraiment conscience était le froid brutal qui le faisait presque trembler.

« Tu désapprouves ? » murmura Saga alors qu'il restait silencieux.

Aioros releva les yeux vers lui, et sourit un peu maladroitement. Il serra sa propre tasse de café fort entre ses doigts avant de lâcher :

« Eh bien, disons que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais après tout, il s'en est passé des choses, en treize ans… »

Il reporta son attention sur sa boisson, pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ami. Il avait mal au ventre. Mal au cœur. Mal partout.

« Mais non, je ne désapprouve pas. Si tu l'aimes, eh bien va lui dire. Il habite à côté. »

Saga sourit, visiblement rassuré d'avoir le soutien du Sagittaire. Il se leva, serrant doucement l'épaule d'Aioros.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, en tout cas. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, toi aussi… Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-… Toujours » murmura le brun.

Le Gémeaux eut un nouveau sourire, les yeux brillants, avant de se détourner pour quitter le neuvième temple et grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

Assis derrière sa table, Aioros ferma les yeux. Il resta sans bouger un long moment, attendant malgré lui le retour de Saga. Quand il finit par comprendre qu'il ne redescendrait pas, il quitta son siège, vida sa tasse dans l'évier comme un automate, puis alla se cloitrer dans sa chambre, le regard vague.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé toute son énergie, d'un seul coup. Il était vide. Juste… vide.

Il s'enfouit sous sa couette, les yeux simplement ouverts dans le noir de la pièce. Il avait beau être replié sur lui-même, au chaud, il était gelé.

 **-/-**

Le soleil n'avait pas encore commencé à baisser que Saga se leva, après avoir refermé le dossier avec un petit soupir.

« J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

-Je reste encore un peu » répondit Aioros sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Le Gémeaux hocha lentement la tête, se préparant à quitter le treizième temple. Il le gratifia d'un petit sourire et d'un signe de la main.

« Passe une bonne soirée.

-… Toi aussi. »

Il se redressa pour voir son camarade partir, avant de reporter son attention sur son travail.

Cela faisait déjà presque deux mois que Saga partait plus tôt le soir pour retrouver Shura. Généralement, ils allaient au troisième temple : Deathmask ayant quasiment établi ses quartiers au douzième et Aldébaran étant un voisin discret, ils n'étaient pas embarrassés par des regards curieux ou des commérages. Mais quand ils restaient chez le Capricorne, Aioros avait du mal à quitter le bureau que Shion avait aménagé pour lui et Saga lorsqu'ils s'occupaient des papiers au treizième. C'était terriblement égoïste et mauvais de sa part, il en avait bien conscience, mais devoir passer près d'eux alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre le tuait à petit feu. Il restait alors suffisamment tard pour qu'ils soient en train de dormir, et traversait le temple de Shura le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez lui. Pour la même raison, il partait tôt de sa maison pour se rendre au travail et ainsi passer inaperçu aux yeux du couple.

Il aurait dû être heureux pour Saga. L'Espagnol lui rendait ses sentiments, ils s'entendaient bien et étaient entièrement satisfaits de la présence de l'autre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop lui demander, bien au-dessus de ses forces. Alors il faisait semblant, souriait à Saga quand celui-ci venait le rejoindre au bureau et qu'il rayonnait d'une joie qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais connue. Il souriait quand il ne pouvait pas les éviter et qu'il les croisait, collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé d'un des deux temples où ils étaient. Il souriait quand, lors de la soirée barbecue qui avait lieu tous les quinze jours, on disait qu'ils formaient un très beau couple, bien qu'improbable. Il souriait quand, au détour d'une conversation bon enfant, quelqu'un lui jetait un « T'as l'air fatigué, ça va ? ». Il souriait, restant généralement silencieux, ou répondant alors un « Ça va » dit d'un ton visiblement assez convainquant. Seul Aiolia semblait percevoir que ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais son cadet ne disait rien, se contentant de lui jeter des coups d'œil sceptiques ou inquiets.

Et quand il rentrait enfin chez lui et qu'il n'y avait plus personne à rassurer (ou à berner, selon le point de vue), il pouvait laisser à peu près libre cours à ses émotions, affichant un visage plus sombre que celui qu'il montrait aux autres. Parfois, son ventre était tellement serré qu'il n'arrivait à rien avaler d'autre que du chocolat chaud. Mais au moins la boisson lui remontait le moral le temps de vider sa tasse, c'était toujours bon à prendre.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne devrait pas réagir de cette façon-là. C'était puéril, et stupide. Mais là encore, il lui semblait que c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Comme si une partie de lui était réduite en cendres, morte, et que la pourriture était en train de contaminer tout le reste, petit à petit… Le pire étant qu'il n'était même pas certain de vouloir empêcher ça. L'empêcher, ce serait d'une certaine façon renoncer à Saga, et malgré lui, il s'y refusait. Il chérissait trop les brefs moments passés ensemble, même s'il ne s'agissait que de papiers à remplir. Mais dans ces moments-là, les sourires qu'il lui adressait n'étaient vraiment que pour lui, et personne d'autre.

« Aio ? »

Il releva brusquement la tête, pris par surprise. Il cligna bêtement des yeux, dévisageant son petit frère qui le regardait fixement.

« Pardon, je ne t'ai pas entendu venir » s'excusa-t-il en souriant.

Aiolia s'approcha, les sourcils légèrement froncés dans une expression soucieuse.

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le Sagittaire.

-Pour moi, oui. Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, à cette heure ? Ça doit bien faire une heure que je t'attendais à ton temple. »

Mortifié, Aioros referma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

« On avait prévu quelque chose ? Désolé, Lia, j'ai oublié, je…

-Non, le coupa son cadet en secouant sa tête. Non, on avait rien prévu. J'avais juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, et comme j'ai vu passer Saga et Shura en arrivant chez toi, je pensais que tu allais rentrer rapidement. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un bref instant, avant qu'Aioros ne se lève, toujours un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« Oui, je voulais finir ça avant de partir.

-Comme souvent, pas vrai ? asséna Aiolia en capturant son regard. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent, avant que l'aîné ne détourne les yeux en premier.

« Rien. Tout va bien.

-Dis-le moi en face, alors. Répète-le en me regardant dans les yeux, si c'est vrai. »

Aioros serra les dents. Il se leva, le regard dur, tandis qu'il se tournait vers Aiolia.

« Je vais bien.

-Menteur.

-Ça suffit, soupira-t-il en fermant les paupières un instant. Je vais rentrer, puisque c'est ce qui t'inquiète tant.

-Mais je m'en fiche que tu restes tard bosser ! protesta Aiolia en le forçant à se tourner vers lui. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la raison pour laquelle tu fais ça ! C'est à cause de Saga et Shura, c'est ça ? »

Aioros frémit, figé sur place comme si son cadet venait de le frapper en plein visage. Pire, il l'avait touché en plein cœur. Il déglutit, incapable de savoir comment réagir, avant de finalement laisser ses épaules s'affaisser et de murmurer :

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Aiolia le regarda sans un mot, avant de combler la distance entre eux et de le serrer contre lui. Aioros resta crispé un instant, avant de finalement se détendre un peu, posant son front contre l'épaule de son cadet. Il avait le cœur qui battait de façon bizarre.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, non, murmura Aiolia en lui frottant maladroitement le dos. C'est pas flagrant. Mais depuis quelques temps tu as l'air malheureux. En tout cas, moi je le vois. »

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait mieux fait de garder ça pour lui. Il était en train d'inquiéter son frère inutilement. Il était stupide. Tellement stupide.

« T'en fais donc pas, murmura-t-il. Ça ira mieux bientôt. »

Il releva la tête, souriant à Aiolia, même si son expression était plus mélancolique que le visage qu'il offrait aux autres ces dernières semaines. Sceptique, son cadet fit la moue.

« Hm, si tu le dis. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en s'écartant à regret. Je veux pas te perdre… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. _Encore une fois._ Je ne veux pas te perdre _encore une fois_. Aioros prit une brève inspiration, secouant la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça, crois-moi. Ça va aller. »

Il se prépara à quitter le bureau, Aiolia sur ses talons.

« Tu voulais donc qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ?

-Tu sais bien que je sais pas préparer des chocolats chauds convenables » rétorqua son cadet.

C'était la plus adorable des excuses pour rester un peu avec lui, le Sagittaire en était bien conscient. Mais c'était peut-être exactement ce dont il avait besoin, ce soir.

 **-/-**

Lorsque Saga entra dans le bureau ce matin-là, il sut aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rien ne transparaissait pourtant de l'attitude du Gémeaux ou de sa voix, mais Aioros savait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » souffla-t-il à son ami en se rapprochant de lui.

Il vit les mains de Saga se mettre à trembler légèrement. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mort d'inquiétude, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hey, Saga ?

-Kanon s'en va. »

Il cligna des yeux, surpris. Kanon partait du Sanctuaire ? Pourtant il avait eu l'air de s'intégrer, et avait fini par trouver sa place au sein des Chevaliers d'Athéna…

« Définitivement ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Non, juste pour un moment, mais… Ça me terrorise. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Si finalement vivre ici ne lui convenait pas ? »

Aioros lui frotta le dos, cherchant à l'apaiser.

« Il reviendra, et je suis sûr que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et si vivre au Sanctuaire ne lui correspondait pas, il te l'aurait dit, non ? Il ne partira pas comme un voleur. C'est ton frère. »

Saga serra les poings sur la table et le brun le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Son ventre se tordit, alors qu'il continuait d'essayer de le rassurer. Il était désemparé face à la peur de son ami. Comment le réconforter ? Quels mots dire ? Il se sentit tristement inutile et incapable.

« Tu as raison, souffla finalement le Gémeaux après un silence pesant. Il reviendra.

-Tu vois ? » sourit Aioros.

Son estomac se noua un peu plus lorsqu'il croisa le regard soulagé de Saga, mais son cœur fit une embardée lorsqu'il le vit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein ? murmura Saga avec un rire embarrassé.

-Pas grand-chose, s'amusa le Sagittaire, la poitrine plus légère. Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci. »

Le Gémeaux posa sa main sur celle de son camarade, serrant brièvement ses doigts.

« Ne change pas. Ne change jamais. »

Cette fois, le sourire d'Aioros était vrai.

« Je vais tout faire pour, s'amusa-t-il.

-Tant mieux, on a besoin de toi tel que tu es » conclut Saga avant de se remettre au travail.

Le brun l'observa un instant, avant de retourner à son propre bureau, perdant progressivement son sourire. Besoin de lui… ? Vraiment ? Saga avait-il réellement besoin de lui, alors qu'il avait déjà Shura dans sa vie ?

« Est-ce que je peux te laisser ça ? demanda le Gémeaux en lui tendant des papiers.

-… Pas de problème. »

Il récupéra la liasse, l'ajoutant à sa pile de choses à faire. Besoin de lui, hein. Bien sûr. Il serra les dents en réprimant un soupir, essayant de se plonger dans ses dossiers. Son écriture était plus hachée, ses doigts légèrement tremblants. Lorsque Saga quitta son bureau pour partir déjeuner avec Shura, il resta sur sa chaise, fermant les yeux pour réprimer un frisson désagréable. C'était lui qui avait rassuré son ami, pas le Capricorne. Pourtant c'était lui qui allait manger seul, si jamais il arrivait à se nourrir. Il regarda les papiers, se décidant à les continuer. Il n'avait pas faim. Et si la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de décharger un peu Saga de son travail, soit. Il ferait avec. De cette façon, il n'était pas totalement inutile.

Quand le Gémeaux revint deux heures plus tard, revêtu d'une tunique d'entraînement, il comprit aussitôt qu'il ne le verrait pas du restant de la journée.

« On va superviser les apprentis aujourd'hui, confirma Saga avec un mince sourire. Tu veux venir ? »

Venir aux arènes ? Son premier réflexe aurait été de dire oui sans aucune hésitation. Prendre l'air lui ferait un bien fou, bouger aussi, et voir du monde encore plus. Mais à la place, il secoua lentement la tête.

« Non merci, je viendrai peut-être plus tard. »

Une façon comme une autre de dire qu'il ne viendra pas. Son compagnon lui jeta un regard surpris, s'attendant visiblement à une réponse positive.

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Sur un petit signe de la main, il s'éloigna, laissant Aioros dans le silence le plus complet. Il passa son après-midi à rédiger les rapports, ranger les dossiers, faire un peu de tri aussi. Il s'accorda quelques pauses pour aller se préparer du thé, puisque boire du café avait commencé à le dégoûter. Heureusement, Shion leur avait fait installer une bouilloire et des tasses, avec une boîte contenant tout un assortiment de tisanes et diverses infusions. Il n'aurait jamais cru, même à leur retour, qu'il apprécierait autant de boire de la verveine citronnée, et peu lui importait le petit sourire de Saga qui se moquait gentiment de lui.

Lorsque le soir commença à tomber, il se décida à partir, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit tandis qu'il descendait les marches jusqu'à chez lui. Depuis la fois où Aiolia était venu le chercher au treizième temple, il veillait à ne plus l'inquiéter et à rentrer en temps et en heure. Son cadet ignorait évidemment qu'il ramenait parfois des dossiers à ses appartements, mais ce qu'Aiolia ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. D'autant plus que Shion, voyant son zèle, lui avait demandé s'il était d'accord pour s'occuper d'autres types de papiers en plus de ceux qu'il gérait déjà. Il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu autant besoin de se sentir aussi… Indispensable, quand il était plus jeune. Voir les visages satisfaits de son mentor et de son ami réussissait à l'apaiser un peu. Alors il continuait. Tout simplement. Quitte à laisser s'échapper une ou deux heures de sommeil chaque nuit. Au moins il avait le vague sentiment d'être utile.

 **-/-**

Saga était malade. Comment il avait fait pour attraper une bronchite aiguë qui le clouait au lit, alors qu'il était Chevalier d'Or, était une question à laquelle même Shion avait du mal à répondre. Mais les faits étaient là : il était fiévreux, toussait à s'en arracher les poumons et avait une respiration sifflante qui lui avait brisé le cœur lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite.

« Pardon, je te laisse faire tout le boulot seul » avait soufflé le Gémeaux quand il avait vu Aioros près de lui.

Le Sagittaire avait secoué la tête, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« T'en fais pas. Contente-toi de guérir, d'accord ?

-Ça ira, Shura s'occupe bien de moi. »

Il avait croisé le regard du Capricorne, hochant la tête, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Je n'en doute pas. Repose-toi bien, et bon courage à toi pour t'occuper de ton malade, Shura. »

Il était sorti avec un petit signe de la main, avant de remonter jusqu'au treizième temple, chaque pas un peu plus lourd que le précédent. Oui, il ne doutait pas que l'Espagnol prendrait soin de lui. Il était bien trop discipliné pour laisser Saga faire n'importe quoi, et il était sûr que le jeune homme serait tout à fait capable de le soigner correctement. Le Gémeaux se remettrait vite.

Arrivé dans la salle où se trouvaient leur bureau, à lui et Saga, il eut la surprise de voir Shion, qui l'attendait visiblement.

« Grand Pope ? le salua-t-il avec curiosité.

-Bonjour Aioros, sourit l'Atlante. Je venais aux nouvelles.

-Les dossiers avancent bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'absence de Saga, je m'occuperai de ses papiers aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri.

-Justement, je voulais te proposer de prendre ta journée. »

Le Sagittaire cligna des yeux, pris de court.

« Comment ça ?

-Prendre ta journée, Aioros, s'amusa Shion en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu as l'air un peu fatigué, et puisque Saga n'est pas là aujourd'hui, profites-en pour te reposer toi aussi. »

Face à l'apparent désarroi du jeune homme, il s'avança et lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

« Rentre chez toi, d'accord ? Prends du temps pour toi, ou avec Aiolia, veux-tu ?

-Je… Très bien » capitula Aioros en voyant le coup d'œil que Shion lui lança lorsqu'il tenta de protester.

L'Atlante afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Parfait. A demain, dans ce cas » conclut-il en le conduisant peu subtilement vers la sortie du temple.

Le Sagittaire redescendit les marches vers son temple, un peu hébété. Prendre du temps pour lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment ? Il sonda rapidement le Sanctuaire à la recherche de son frère, mais visiblement Aiolia avait déjà de la compagnie. Il hésita sur la conduite à tenir, perplexe, se dirigeant dans sa cuisine pour se préparer une boisson chaude. Quand celle-ci fut prête, il alla se calfeutrer sur son canapé, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il serrait la tasse de chocolat entre ses mains. Il resta assis sans bouger un moment, le regard vague. Il aurait dû prendre des dossiers en douce, pour s'occuper un peu. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire, autrement, à part rester assis.

A moins qu'il ne se décide à sortir, puisque Shion lui avait expressément demandé de profiter de sa journée de libre ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été se promener aux alentours du Sanctuaire, ou même à la plage ? L'idée de sentir à nouveau le vent contre son visage le fit se redresser. Il avala son chocolat rapidement, une énergie nouvelle et insoupçonnée le submergeant d'un seul coup. Il abandonna sa tasse sur la table basse et courut presque dans sa chambre pour aller récupérer un foulard. Chevalier d'Or ou pas, il n'avait pas envie d'être malade lui aussi.

Il quitta le Sanctuaire sans s'attarder. Il passa le troisième temple plus doucement, vérifiant rapidement que Saga allait bien. Shura était bien à ses côtés, et le Gémeaux semblait dormir. Il s'éclipsa, avant d'avoir envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner se cloîtrer chez lui. Il prit soin d'éviter les quelques personnes qu'il aurait pu croiser pour se diriger vers la plage.

Quitter l'enceinte du Sanctuaire fut comme se débarrasser d'un vêtement trop lourd. Il sentit son souffle changer, comme si l'air était soudain plus pur, moins nocif pour lui. Les bourrasques qui secouaient ses cheveux semblèrent le revigorer, et il sentit même un semblant de sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il eut l'impression de se sentir un peu vivant.

Pris d'une inspiration, il retira ses chaussures pour savourer la sensation du sable sous ses pieds nus. De petits débris de coquillages, battus par les vagues et les rafales, lui entaillèrent légèrement la peau, mais peu lui importait. Il s'avança vers la mer, enfouissant ses orteils dans le sable humide, avant de se mettre à marcher lentement au rythme de l'océan qui s'avançait sur la plage, puis se retirait vers le large, avant de revenir de plus belle.

Il marcha un long moment, l'esprit vide de la moindre pensée. Mais plutôt que d'être enfermé dans un silence lourd et triste, c'était un silence tranquille, presque apaisant.

Il finit par reprendre la route qui menait au Sanctuaire, toujours pieds nus. Les cailloux pointus sous ses plantes ne le dérangeaient pas, et il tenait ses chaussures du bout des doigts, comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Il reviendrait. Il s'en fit la promesse.


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas d'argent, tout ça.**

* * *

 _ **La chute d'Icare (partie 2)**_

* * *

Il tint sa propre parole, revenant de plus en plus régulièrement se promener au bord de mer, même si pour cela il devait parfois faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour ne croiser personne sur sa route. Ces moments-là n'appartenaient qu'à lui. C'étaient les seuls qu'il se permettait d'avoir, le reste de son temps étant consacré aux dossiers et à jouer la comédie.

Il ne manquait jamais un soir de vent pour sortir, c'étaient ses préférés. Un vent violent, qui secouait ses cheveux avec rage, qui rendait ses joues glacées et qui l'obligeait à plisser les paupières pour marcher devant lui. C'était comme si là, debout au milieu des rafales déchaînées, c'était lui qui se mettait à hurler à la place du vent. Comme si c'étaient ses larmes qui coulaient au lieu d'une pluie battante, son cœur qui faisait des bonds alors que les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers. Tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer et qu'il n'exprimerait sans doute jamais, la tempête le faisait à sa place. Il rentrait alors chez lui vidé, mais aussi soulagé, d'une certaine façon. Soulagé de voir que si la nature avait le droit d'être si en colère, peut-être que lui aussi.

Mais il se connaissait trop bien : sa patience était un gouffre sans fin, et de toute manière, il avait toujours fait passer les autres avant lui. Comment pourrait-il seulement un jour se mettre en colère contre quelqu'un ? D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne d'autre que lui-même : ce n'était de la faute ni de Saga, ni de Shura, s'il était tombé amoureux du Gémeaux et que celui-ci ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Alors oui, il était soulagé, presque reconnaissant que les éléments puissent se déchaîner à sa place.

Malheureusement, ce répit fut d'assez courte durée, car Kanon rentra au Sanctuaire. Aioros n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion sur le frère cadet de Saga : il paraissait un peu sauvage, mais avec un bon fond. Seulement lui aussi aimait visiblement se rendre sur la plage, et le Sagittaire avait vite fait demi-tour en le voyant debout au bord de l'eau pour la première fois.

Non seulement il devait éviter les gens au sein même du Sanctuaire, mais en plus il devait faire en sorte de ne pas sortir en même temps que l'ancien Marina de Poséidon. Il s'en sortait généralement relativement bien, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il tournait les talons avec une subtilité toute relative. Il ne voulait voir personne, a fortiori le jumeau de l'homme qu'il aimait en silence. Il rentrait chez lui le cœur encore plus lourd que lorsqu'il en était parti, et finissait immanquablement par se rouler dans sa couette comme un enfant.

Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux regards inquiets d'Aiolia, et si d'autres Chevaliers lui jetaient parfois des coups d'œil surpris ou désemparés, il ne les avait pas remarqués. Il avait un peu fondu, à force de délaisser les entraînements pour rester au treizième temple à remplir des papiers. Déjà qu'il ne mangeait plus autant qu'avant, il s'était mis à flotter un peu dans ses vêtements. Rien de très grave, il avait simplement ajusté sa ceinture. Les seuls soirs où il dînait correctement étaient quand son cadet venait lui rendre visite. Il faisait alors un effort pour avaler son repas, même si la nourriture ne lui disait rien. Au moins, il rassurait Aiolia. Il voyait bien qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui, mais il n'y avait rien à y faire.

« Ça va aller » lui disait Aioros quand il croisait ses yeux brillants.

Il le prenait alors dans ses bras, le rassurait par un sourire, un vrai, bien qu'un peu mélancolique. Mais il ne se forçait pas à le faire, contrairement à ceux qu'il donnait à leurs camarades quand il les croisait.

Et puis, vint le moment surprenant où une fête fut organisée au Sanctuaire. Un banquet pour célébrer la première année de paix véritable, leur première année de résurrection. Tout le monde fut mis à contribution pour s'occuper des livraisons de nourriture, déplacer les tables et les chaises, installer les nappes, les couverts, préparer les cocktails alcoolisés ou non, mettre en place le plan de table… Quinze jours de pure folie, pendant lesquels le Sanctuaire paraissait pris d'une effervescence digne d'une Guerre Sainte, sauf qu'il s'agissait de cuisiner suffisamment d'entrées, de plats et de desserts pour nourrir l'armée d'Athéna toute entière, ainsi que les personnes ayant soutenu la déesse et ses Chevaliers.

Ce furent quinze jours extrêmement stressants pour Aioros. Lui qui s'était habitué à ne plus voir beaucoup de monde se retrouvait brutalement plongé dans un capharnaüm, avec des directives à donner à ses camarades pour que l'organisation de la fête se fasse au mieux. Si extérieurement il s'acquittait de sa tâche convenablement et avec une certaine efficacité, intérieurement il paniquait. Il n'aimait donner d'ordre. Il n'aimait pas savoir que tant de personnes se reposaient sur lui, même pour une simple fête entre compagnons d'arme. Dire que Shion avait pensé le mettre à la tête du Sanctuaire, quelle ironie.

Le grand jour arriva, et pour une fois, tout le monde fut levé en temps et en heure. Aioros, Saga, Shion et quelques autres étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre au petit matin, mais personne n'arriva en retard, pas même Deathmask. Rapidement, les discussions filèrent bon train. La nourriture semblait bonne, puisque tout le monde se servait avec enthousiasme. Tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment, et le Sagittaire fut pris d'un certain soulagement en voyant que tout se déroulait à merveille. Mais son regard était inévitablement attiré par Saga et Shura, assis non loin de lui, et voir le Gémeaux avec un visage si calme et apaisé lui retourna le ventre. La gorge nouée, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre, il s'éclipsa discrètement, profitant de la présence de presque tout le Sanctuaire au banquet pour se rendre à la plage.

Il n'y avait pas de vent. La mer était désespérément calme devant lui. Il s'arrêta au bord de l'eau, la poitrine lourde. Apparemment, même l'océan lui faisait faux bond.

Il se laissa tomber dans le sable, repliant les genoux contre sa poitrine, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait les larmes aux yeux, prêt à craquer. Il plongea son visage entre ses bras, essayant de respirer normalement. Mais il n'arrivait qu'à prendre des inspirations sifflantes, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Que Saga soit amoureux de Shura était une chose. Le voir aussi heureux avec lui en était une autre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu de preuve aussi flagrante que le Gémeaux n'avait plus besoin de lui dans sa vie. Il avait déjà tout ce qui lui fallait pour sourire et rire à nouveau, et le Sagittaire n'en faisait pas partie. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues alors qu'il se mettait à hoqueter sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le cœur en miettes. Jamais la sensation d'être un indésirable ne l'avait frappé aussi violemment.

Inutile.

Impuissant.

Inadapté.

Il pleura longtemps, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière, ses bras entourant sa poitrine comme si quelqu'un le tenait dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Personne ne devait voir. Personne ne devait savoir.

Il finit par se calmer, essuyant ses yeux avec des gestes rageurs, la bouche pâteuse et reniflant avec pathétisme.

« Je peux venir ? »

Il manqua de faire un bond en arrière, le cœur battant soudain à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sag... Non, c'était Kanon. Leurs yeux n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il ne répondit pas, mortifié, le regardant s'asseoir à sa droite. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il était là ? Comment n'avait-il pas senti sa présence ?

 _Inutile._

« Tu vas te barrer comme les autres fois ? demanda Kanon en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Quoi ? répondit faiblement Aioros, se ramassant sur lui-même face à l'accusation.

-Ne nie pas, je suis pas totalement con. J'ai bien vu que tu partais dès que tu me voyais sur la plage. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, au juste ?

-… Rien du tout, répliqua le Sagittaire.

-Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose en particulier ?

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ? » souffla le brun, complètement pris au dépourvu.

 _Faible._

« Pourquoi tu supportes pas de me voir alors ? C'est parce que je ressemble à Saga, c'est ça ? »

Son cœur était déjà mort, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait la sensation qu'on le lui arrachait une nouvelle fois ? Il frémit, se raidissant avant de se redresser, les mâchoires serrées. Kanon le regarda faire, avant de lâcher :

« Il a beau être mon jumeau, il mérite pas que tu te détruises comme ça.

-Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles » rétorqua Aioros en prenant instinctivement la défense de l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Etrangement, le cadet eut un sourire doux. Plus que ses paroles incisives, ce fut ce qui choqua le plus le Sagittaire. Comme si l'ancien Marina savait au contraire exactement de quoi il parlait. Comme s'il comprenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit-il alors en reportant son attention sur la mer. Pourquoi j'ai quitté le Sanctuaire, à ton avis ? »

Perplexe, Aioros ne sut comment réagir. Une partie de lui était en train de hurler qu'il devait partir, fuir, se cacher, se terrer chez lui comme un animal blessé. Une autre lui murmurait qu'il était confronté à un autre cœur en peine, et qu'il se devait de le consoler. De l'écouter. De le protéger, comme il protègerait n'importe qui d'autre en ayant besoin, à défaut de pouvoir se protéger lui-même de sa propre douleur.

Il finit par se rasseoir, sans un mot. Kanon tourna les yeux vers lui, mais Aioros ne put déterminer s'il était content qu'il se soit ravisé, ou simplement amusé de le voir rester.

« T'as envie d'en parler ? »

Le Sagittaire détourna le regard, genoux à nouveau repliés contre lui.

« Non. Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Kanon eut un rire, mais aucune moquerie d'en transparaissait. C'était un rire mélancolique, douloureux.

« Ouais, je connais ça aussi. Si je peux me permettre un conseil, tu devrais couper les ponts.

-Quoi ? protesta Aioros en se tournant brièvement vers lui.

-Couper les ponts. Partir quelque temps. Ça ne permet pas de guérir complètement, mais ça aide au moins à faire la part des choses. Se rendre compte que le monde continue de tourner et qu'on finira un jour ou l'autre à passer à autre chose.

Il déglutit. Partir… ? Il secoua la tête lentement, avant de refermer à nouveau ses bras sur lui.

« Je ne peux pas.

-Personne t'en empêche à part toi, tu sais.

-Tu ne comprends pas…, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Si je pars, je ne serai plus utile. »

 _Jetable._

« Si je suis inutile, poursuivit Aioros, si je ne sers à rien… Pourquoi est-ce que je serais revenu à la vie ? »

Kanon écarquilla les paupières avant de le regarder, consterné. Aioros garda obstinément les yeux fixés sur la mer, le visage fermé.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, reprit le Sagittaire. Je t'admire d'avoir eu le courage de partir, mais moi je ne pourrai jamais.

-Même si ça te permettrait d'aller mieux ? »

Il ferma les paupières un instant, avant de murmurer :

« Même si c'est ridicule, même si ce n'est que pour rédiger des dossiers, je ne peux pas me passer de lui.

-T'as pas besoin de lui pour vivre.

-Non, Kanon. C'est Saga qui n'a pas besoin de moi pour vivre. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, l'un à côté de l'autre, avec pour seul bruit le léger remous des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable.

« Si jamais t'as besoin, tu sais que je suis là. Je serai peut-être pas d'une grande aide, mais… Je sais ce que ça fait » murmura finalement Kanon avant de se relever.

Il observa un instant la silhouette voûtée du Sagittaire qui n'avait pas bougé.

« N'oublie pas qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment, même si c'est pas l'affection que t'aimerais avoir. Tu comptes pour eux. Tu comptes pour tout le monde. »

Aioros esquissa un sourire, qui fit froncer les sourcils du cadet des Gémeaux. C'était un sourire faux, mauvais, qui n'allait pas du tout au brun. Un sourire triste, sarcastique, fade.

« C'est vrai. On a besoin de moi pour le travail, pour m'occuper des autres.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. »

Il releva la tête brusquement, une fugace lueur de colère dans le regard avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

« Je suis déjà ridicule. J'ai une peur viscérale d'être inutile et de ne servir à rien, et quand on a besoin de mon aide ça me blesse. Ça me blesse, parce que je suis toujours là pour les autres, tout le temps, mais qui est là pour moi ? Qui est vraiment là pour moi ? Personne. Parce que je repousse ceux qui aimeraient me tendre la main. Parce que leurs problèmes sont plus importants que les miens. Après tout, je ne suis qu'amoureux non ? Il y a pire dans la vie ! De quoi est-ce que je me plains, après tout ? D'être malheureux ? Mais je ne suis pas le seul ! Je suis en bonne santé, j'ai des compagnons, j'ai retrouvé Aiolia, alors pourquoi est-ce que ma tristesse serait légitime ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?! »

Il plissa les lèvres, avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage.

« Laisse tomber. Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver les autres.

-… Moi aussi, tu vas me repousser alors que j'aimerais te tendre la main ? »

Aioros laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu as ton propre cœur à panser, Kanon. Répare-le avant de vouloir t'occuper du mien.

-Et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire, pourtant. C'est ça ton vrai problème, Aioros. Tu crois que ta vie a moins de valeur que celle des autres, alors que c'est faux. »

Le brun serra les mains sur ses avant-bras, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'il était en train de se griffer la peau. Il le savait très bien, que sa vie ne valait pas moins que celle des autres. Chaque personne était unique, et importante à sa façon. Non, le vrai problème, Kanon l'avait dit : il ne donnait aucune valeur à sa propre vie. Il n'avait pas hésité à mourir pour sauver Athéna. Il n'hésiterait pas à mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre, même une personne qu'il connaissait à peine.

Il mourait déjà chaque jour, petit à petit, de la plaie béante dans son cœur qu'il n'arrivait pas à soigner.

« Personne ne pourra t'aider tant que t'auras pas décidé de t'aider toi-même, ajouta Kanon d'une voix plus douce.

-Je le sais, murmura Aioros. Je le sais. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de m'aider. »

Kanon détourna les yeux, sans savoir quoi répondre.

« La prochaine fois que tu me verras sur la plage, tu partiras ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

Le Sagittaire lui lança un regard surpris, désemparé par la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il eut un mince sourire, plus proche de ceux qu'il offrait à Aiolia, et qui, en tout cas, n'était pas totalement factice.

« Pas forcément.

-Ça me va. »

Le cadet des Gémeaux lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de s'éloigner tranquillement, retournant au Sanctuaire, sans se soucier des yeux pensifs du brun, posés sur son dos.

 **-/-**

Kanon était l'une des dernières personnes au monde qu'il aurait imaginé pour partager sa peine. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui se passait : après le banquet et la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, ils s'étaient retrouvés quelque fois en même temps sur la plage. Aioros ne faisait plus demi-tour en l'apercevant, et si généralement ils poursuivaient leur promenade chacun de leur côté, parfois ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas complètement seuls.

« Tu penses lui dire un jour ? » demanda soudain Kanon, un après-midi où ils étaient assis dans le sable.

Aioros lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant d'esquisser un rictus amer.

« A quoi ça servirait ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que Saga s'éloigne de moi. Je passe déjà assez peu de temps avec lui, alors… Je préfère ne pas tenter l'expérience. Et de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien.

-Je lui ai dit, moi. Enfin, on l'a dit pour moi » grimaça le cadet des Gémeaux.

Le brun l'observa sans un mot, avant de reporter son attention sur l'océan.

« Visiblement, ça ne t'a pas fait le plus grand bien. »

Kanon haussa les épaules.

« C'est plus le même genre de poids.

-Et vous arrivez à vous parler normalement ?

-… Oui et non. Y a une espèce de gêne entre nous. Mais au moins il sait, et il fait attention à pas me blesser sans le vouloir. »

Aioros eut un mince sourire.

« Je suis content pour toi.

-… T'es toujours content pour tout le monde, de toute façon. »

Le Sagittaire souffla, amusé malgré lui par l'attitude de Kanon.

« Tu viens prendre un café ? proposa-t-il soudain. Ils sont pas au troisième aujourd'hui, si ça t'intéresse. »

Aioros hésita, détournant les yeux. Il appréciait la tentative de son camarade pour le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était embourbé depuis des semaines, mais… Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il voulait. Parfois, il avait envie d'être seul, alors qu'en même temps il aurait voulu qu'on le serre fort, qu'on lui dise _« je t'aime »_ et _« ça ira mieux »_. Malheureusement, la seule personne qui aurait été réellement capable de le réconforter ignorait tout.

« Je ne digère plus le café, répondit-il finalement.

-Je crois qu'il reste un fond de camomille abandonnée par son propriétaire originel, dont j'ignore l'identité. »

Kanon laissa passer un silence, avant de rouler des yeux :

« Tu sais, si t'as pas envie de venir, t'as juste à le dire. Je vais pas me vexer pour ça, hein. Si ça se trouve, la camomille est moisie en plus, depuis le temps qu'on la traîne. »

Le Sagittaire rit doucement en secouant la tête.

« Une autre fois, peut-être. Et je préfère la verveine. »

Le Gémeaux haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis sourit plus largement.

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça. Je pensais avoir droit à un non catégorique ou à un oui à contrecœur. Tu fais des progrès.

-Si c'est pour te moquer de moi que tu es là, je ferais aussi bien de retourner chez moi.

-Toi tu fais partie de la team premier degré non ? ricana Kanon. Ça marche, j'essayerai d'y penser, mais je garantis rien. »

Un bruit de pas qui s'approchait les fit se retourner, presque de concert. Aiolia, revêtu de sa tunique d'entraînement, venait vers eux. Il les salua d'un bref mouvement de la main, avant de se laisser tomber entre eux deux.

« Je viens vous tenir compagnie. Ça commençait à devenir n'importe quoi aux arènes.

-C'étaient qui ?

-Deathmask et Shaka. Franchement, j'admire notre blond peroxydé : le crabe faisait tellement le pitre que n'importe qui aurait laissé tomber, mais non, il est resté.

-C'est une technique comme une autre pour démoraliser son adversaire, commenta Kanon.

-Peut-être, mais parler de la cuisson précise pour la préparation des tagliatelles, c'est un peu trop cliché, même pour Deathmask. »

Aioros les écouta parler du duel d'une oreille distraite, les yeux posés sur les vagues. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si bien. C'était une sensation étrange, de ne pas avoir la poitrine aussi lourde qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était presque dérangeant, même. Il s'était tellement habitué à avoir le cœur serré qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait pourtant dû être soulagé de se sentir mieux, mais non. Il réprima un soupir désabusé : quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui.

« Il a pas dit ça ? lâcha soudain Kanon avant d'éclater de rire.

-Puisque je te le dis ! protesta Aiolia. Le pire c'est qu'Aphrodite a renchéri là-dessus et a proposé à Shaka de lui faire une permanente. Je te jure, ces deux-là, ils se sont bien trouvés. »

Brutalement ramené à la réalité, le Sagittaire les dévisagea tour à tour, puis se releva, décidé à rentrer au Sanctuaire.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. »

Il serra doucement l'épaule de son cadet avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Aiolia et Kanon le regardèrent partir, puis le Lion se tourna vers son camarade, le visage soudain moins avenant.

« Je sais pas à quoi t'es en train de jouer avec mon frère, mais je te jure que si tu t'amuses avec lui à cause de votre ressemblance à Saga et toi… »

Kanon cligna des yeux, totalement pris de court, avant de secouer la tête avec un léger soupir amusé.

« T'es adorable, chaton, mais ton frère a rien à craindre de moi.

-Chaton ? se hérissa Aiolia, outré par l'utilisation abusive du surnom que son aîné avait pour lui.

-Regarde, tu feules » se moqua gentiment le cadet des Gémeaux.

Il éclata de rire au regard furieux du plus jeune, avant de reprendre, plus sérieux :

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il avait juste besoin d'une personne qui traverse la même chose, même si c'est pas de la même manière. »

Aiolia l'observa avec attention, puis se détendit avec un soupir.

« Je vois. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider plus.

-Tu l'aides déjà. Mais parfois, parler avec quelqu'un de presque inconnu, c'est plus simple que discuter avec un membre de sa famille. Je ne suis qu'une épaule attentive et une oreille sur laquelle pleurer s'il en a besoin.

-… T'es con » souffla le Lion.

Mais sa voix trahissait sa reconnaissance, et il sourit à Kanon en remerciement.

 **-/-**

Aioros était installé sur son canapé, une tasse à la main. La journée lui avait parue particulièrement longue, alors qu'il n'était pas parti beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. La tête renversée en arrière sur le dossier, il avait les yeux mi-clos, et s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait encore tellement de papiers à s'occuper…

Un léger raclement de gorge le ramena au présent. Saga se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, attendant visiblement son autorisation pour entrer. Il se redressa d'un seul coup.

« Saga ? Ça va ? Entre, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Le Gémeaux s'avança, secouant la tête.

« Non, tout va bien. Je voulais juste qu'on parle un peu, toi et moi. »

Il se crispa malgré lui. Discuter ? Mais de quoi ? Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Shura, il n'était pas venu une seule fois le voir après le travail, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

« Je… Oui, si tu veux » marmonna-t-il en se décalant pour lui laisser de la place.

Saga s'installa après une brève hésitation, puis se tourna vers lui.

« Aioros… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Pris par surprise, il faillit renverser sa tisane. Il déglutit, n'osant pas regarder son ami dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi lui posait-il la question ?

« Oui, bien sûr, souffla-t-il comme une évidence.

-Vraiment ? rétorqua doucement le Gémeaux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as plus l'air heureux, depuis quelques temps ? »

Par Athéna, tout mais pas ça. Aioros frémit, les dents prêtes à claquer comme s'il avait froid, et il resserra ses doigts sur sa tasse.

« C'est… Une mauvaise passe, répondit-il après un petit silence. Je me suis un peu trop donné dans la paperasse, j'aurais dû me ménager un peu plus. »

Saga l'observa sans rien dire, sceptique, avant de lâcher un petit soupir.

« Je vois. »

Il baissa les yeux, puis murmura :

« Je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi. J'étais trop obnubilé par mon bonheur pour me rendre compte que tu n'allais pas bien. Je suis désolé. »

En quelques mots, ce qu'il avait réussi à vaguement reconstruire de son cœur s'écroula lamentablement dans sa poitrine. Saga était désolé pour lui. Saga… Se sentait coupable. Par sa faute. Il posa sa tasse, il tremblait beaucoup trop pour la garder entre ses mains sans rien renverser. Puis il se rapprocha du Gémeaux et, pris d'une inspiration subite, il l'enlaça.

« C'est normal que tu en aies profité. Tu as le droit d'être heureux et de vivre intensément. Je vais bien. Je t'assure. »

Saga resta figé un bref instant, avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Il serra fort le Sagittaire contre lui, soufflant dans ses cheveux :

« J'ai besoin de toi. Je tiens à toi, tu sais. Je le supporterai pas si… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, nichant son nez dans son cou. Aioros sentit des larmes traitresses affluer à ses paupières, et les refouler fut l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait eu à accomplir jusqu'à présent. Il prit une légère inspiration.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, n'en doute jamais.

-Merci… »

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, simplement à profiter l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que finalement Aioros s'écarte de lui, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Il caressa lentement les cheveux de Saga, les remettant à leur place avec douceur.

« Allez, rentre chez toi. Shura t'attend.

-Tu me réinviteras à boire un café ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Quand tu veux, rit le brun. Tu es ici chez toi.

-Merci. J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose, si tu veux bien ? »

Il eut envie de rire, ou de pleurer, il ne savait pas bien. Il était capable de tout pour Saga, alors qu'était une promesse comparée aux sacrifices qu'il était prêt à faire pour le Gémeaux ?

« Je t'écoute, murmura-t-il en réponse.

-Promets-moi que tu feras attention à toi. Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi. »

La voix de Saga avait pris un ton légèrement plaintif, presque apeuré. Il capta le regard d'Aioros, pour ne plus le lâcher.

« S'il te plaît, Aio… Promets-le moi. »

Mortifié, il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Prendre soin de lui. Saga voulait qu'il fasse attention à lui. Lui qui n'avait toujours vécu que pour et au travers des autres, Saga voulait qu'il pense d'abord à lui. Il ferma les yeux le temps d'essayer de calmer les battements désordonnés et violents de son cœur qui apparemment continuait à pulser dans sa poitrine morte.

Lui promettre de guérir… En était-il seulement capable ? Pourrait-il seulement y arriver ? Kanon semblait le croire, mais il n'était pas Kanon. Il n'était que lui.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre ça » répondit-il d'une voix hachée.

Saga le dévisagea avec surprise, déception, et inquiétude aussi.

« Mais je te promets que je vais essayer » conclut Aioros, avec un sourire.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin :**_

 **Cette chute est assez abrupte et étrange, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter à ce texte, car pour moi tout était déjà dit. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré tout, et merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
